Homecoming Queen
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN EPISODE 9! This is basically what I hope will happen in the series finale when the truth is revealed and old friends and enemies return to Camelot for the end-of-series final showdown between good and evil. T for swearing


**AN: Warning; do not read if you haven't seen episode 9! OMG! Hopefully we haven't seen the last of our dear friend. I have absolutely no idea of what is to happen after this but this is a little possible version of the series finale. T for one use of the s-word.**

It was the duel to the death. At last Agravaine's true nature had been revealed (no big surprise there) and it was the final showdown between good and evil (again) and the shit had completely hit the fan (as it usually does). This time Arthur was engaged with a duel against Morgana; swords slashing at one another; the way they used to as children. All the pain and devastation caused by the events meant that other memories had forced their way into Arthur's mind; making him unfocused as he remembered one person; the one person who should be at his side right now.

"Come on Arthur; at least try. Are you missing your precious Gwen?" Morgana taunted in a lisping voice.

Arthur shook his head. He would not, could not, think of Guinevere without thinking of walking in on her and Lancelot's embrace… Morgana knocked him to the ground and raised her sword; ready to deliver the final blow. Arthur looked her in the face, ready to face death like a man. He must be dying; for an angel had appeared over Morgana's shoulder. A rather peculiar looking angel, he had to admit. Arthur had always believed angels had wings and wore white robes. They were not dressed in riding gear and holding a sword.

"Leave him alone and face me instead witch."

Morgana spun on the spot and laughed at the figure standing holding a sword. Nearby; the others had stopped what they were doing and watched as the figure held Morgana's gaze.

"Well, well, well look at what the fates dragged in. Long time, no see. How have you been?" Morgana asked with false politeness as she raised her own sword.

"Coping, surviving being forced from my home, my family, my friends and my love as well as learning and growing up. I came across some people who were rather interested in my story and told me about the art of necromancy and how items can be used to control ones' mind. Yet that is neither here nor there. What matters is that I've returned because my home, my family, my friends and my love need my help. I will not stand by this time and let you steal what is rightfully ours." Gwen said, staring Morgana straight in the face. Her time away from Camelot had done her good. She was not the naïve girl she had been before. She was older and wiser now.

"'Rightfully ours'? You are nothing to Camelot. And you call him your love? Yet the day before your wedding, you kiss another man?" Morgana taunted.

"I was under a spell. A spell you put on the bracelet that you forced that shadow of Lancelot to give me. In my mind I knew what I was doing was wrong. But the magic was too powerful; it played upon my joy at seeing Lancelot again and stole into my memories of times long passed; the memories of an innocent and naïve young woman. The woman I once was. I could not control what I'd done and I've regretted it ever since. But my biggest regret was not seeing it from the start. Then maybe this could have been avoided." Gwen replied; she may have been looking at Morgana but it was clear to everyone that this speech was intended for one person; Arthur.

Arthur had let each word sink into his head; everything began to make sense. Yet he still wasn't sure whether it was to be believed. Morgana struck the first blow as well as the first question.

"What is your proof?"

Gwen dodged the attack and retaliated. "A silver bracelet that I flung into the corner of the dungeon the moment I was flung into it. Judging by the general state of them; it might still be there. You used sorcery to steal Lancelot's soul from its resting place and make him your puppet."

Arthur glanced over but Elyan was one step ahead and had already gone. They turned their focus back to the duelling women.

"Maybe I did but you cannot prove the rest." Morgana said; going for Gwen's fighting arm.

"Yes I can," Gwen said getting Morgana's left leg.

"How?" Morgana asked through narrowed eyes; successfully landing a blow.

"It's not just you who has magic." Gwen said as Elyan returned. His hands were cupped around something. He handed the dirty object to Arthur who held it up. What little metal wasn't covered in muck, glinted off the candlelight.

"A silver bracelet." Arthur confirmed.

"It means nothing. Just because you found the bracelet doesn't excuse what she did." Morgana said. Gwen looked at Arthur who threw the bracelet at her. Gwen caught it, traced her finger over it before throwing it to Merlin and nodding once. As she'd walked out of Camelot on the morning she should have been getting married; Merlin had chased after her and finally admitted his secret to her. The women's duel continued as Merlin's eyes glowed gold and a strange light hovered over the bracelet and Morgana's voice could be heard; Merlin performed an extra spell so that the Old Language could be translated into their own language.

"_I call upon memories of head and heart. Two lovers whom I wish to part. Force the girl to remember her feelings today. For the one before her whom she thought passed away."_

"You controlled us; used us to attempt to bring Arthur down. But it's over Morgana. You can never be queen of Camelot; you've known it all along but you denied yourself the truth and that is your downfall." Gwen said.

Morgana gave her a look of pure hatred and venom. She attempted one last blow at Gwen's head before dropping her sword and staring them all in turn. "This isn't over. You'll pay for this." Morgana vowed as she vanished.

Gwen leant against her sword. For a moment there was silence as she and the men stared one another out before Elyan and Merlin rushed over to envelope her into a tight hug. Then they were replaced by Gwaine, Percival and Leon. Gwen rubbed her eyes as she broke apart from the knights. She had missed them, all of them. The past few months had been the hardest of her life. Moving from place to place; keeping her head down, studying to find a way to prove Morgana's guilt and having all her memories tainted by what she had done while under the spell. Finally Gwen turned and looked at Arthur. The former lovers regarded one another in silence, waiting on the other to speak.

"It's good to see you again Guinevere. How did you," Arthur began.

"I was heading for Odin's land for work but while I travelled through the woods I heard people were fleeing Camelot. I wasn't sure what it was initially but in my mind; I knew it must have been Morgana." Gwen replied.

"So you aren't staying?" Arthur asked before he remembered.

"I'm banished. I should be going, if I leave now I might make it there in three days." Gwen said, turning and hugging each of the men before turning for the door.

"Guinevere, wait." Arthur said. Gwen turned and looked at him.

"Yes sire?" Gwen asked.

"Stay." Arthur said tenderly before attempting to be official. "I mean, as a reward for your actions and as my means of apology for what I've done to you; I repeal your banishment. You can stay in Camelot."

"Thank you Sire but I can't stay. Over the past few months I managed to forge a life for myself; it's not much of one but it's mine." Gwen replied.

"Then why did you come back?" Arthur asked. Gwen looked at the six faces of her brother; the man she was supposed to marry and the four men she loved like brothers.

"I couldn't bear the idea of losing any of you and knowing I didn't do anything to stop it. I love you Arthur and the rest of you may as well all be my brothers. I had to return for this." Gwen admitted truthfully.

"Why did you never contact us?" Elyan asked suddenly. "We had no idea about where you were or whether or not you were safe."

"Why did none of you attempt to see my side of the story? That I genuinely had no clue or control over my actions?" Gwen countered; her brother's silence had taunted her memory. The men had the decency to look ashamed of themselves.

"Can't we all just start over? I'm not saying we all forget about what happened but we could try again." Gwaine suggested seriously before grinning and walking over to Gwen and offered his hand. "Hello my lady, my name is Sir Gwaine and I am not only the handsomest of the knights of Camelot but I'm also their best fighter. A pleasure to meet you."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Gwen's face as Gwaine was replaced by each of the others. Each one introduced themselves jokingly and shook her hand.

"Sir Elyan; I must say you remind me a lot of my little sister; she was brave, intelligent and a great fighter too."

"Sir Leon my lady; and in fact I am the best fighter as well as the voice of reason."

"Sir Percival my lady and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The name's Merlin my lady; and I'm not a knight but I really do more than them combined."

Gwen had been smiling throughout and by the time Merlin shook her hand; her other hand was over her mouth as she attempted to hold back laughter. This was what she missed the most; the joking banters between all of them. Finally Arthur walked over and took her hand.

"My lady I am King Arthur and I've been known to be a …"

"Prat?" Gwaine suggested.

"Hothead?" Elyan added.

"Clotpole." Merlin finished.

"All of them; I would also like to apologise for my actions toward you. I should have been aware there was a possibility that all wasn't what it seemed. On behalf of myself and my knights. And Merlin. I would like to welcome you to Camelot."

"Thank you, my name is Gwen and I'd like to accept your welcome to Camelot." Gwen said with a smile.

Over the rest of the day; Gwen and the knights had been exchanging stories of what they had been doing over the past few months. Gwen told them about moving from town to town, trying to find someone who could offer her answers as well as working series of jobs from seam stressing to blacksmithing. The knights told her about their various adventures and the trouble they landed themselves in while on said adventures. Gaius, who had been treating the wounded, was amazed and pleased to see Gwen sitting with the knights talking and he warmly welcomed her back to Camelot. Word was quickly spreading about Gwen's return and her supposed battle against Morgana and so that evening; Arthur made a formal announcement to his kingdom. It was time to right the wrongs.

"My people, I would like to begin by welcoming back an old friend and daughter of Camelot. You may recall that a few months ago a series of events happened concerning Guinevere and Sir Lancelot. Tonight I would like it to be put on record that Guinevere had been enchanted by Morgana and Sir Lancelot had been under Morgana's control too. They are both cleared of any charges but against them and they are both pardoned by the kingdom of Camelot. Furthermore today we discovered that there had been a traitor in our midst; Lord Agravaine had been allied with Morgana. He has since been imprisoned and faces a long sentence. On the behalf of all of us; I extend apologies towards both Guinevere and Lancelot. These revelations have taught us that sometimes not everything is as it seems and that one must always be willing to look at the full story before passing judgement. Therefore I would like you to welcome Guinevere back with open arms and remember not the Sir Lancelot we believed had returned to us but rather the Sir Lancelot who made the ultimate sacrifice for everyone in Camelot."

With the announcement made; Camelot was rife with gossip over the next two weeks. Many discussed what had occurred; they had found it hard to believe that Gwen could have done such a thing in the first place. However apologises came slowly and many still regarded Gwen with some suspicion. She expected nothing less; it was what she deserved. She had made a mistake and had to pay the price. This time however, Gwen was going to hold her head high; yes she had done wrong but she'd also done right by coming back.

Gwen decided to work in her father's old smithy instead of working at the castle; working in smithies had been her main source of income and she actually preferred it to working in the castle. It meant she didn't have to work as many hours and was always able to talk to the others while she worked. She and the knights were able to start over their relationships and it seemed that absence does make the heart grow fonder; the seven of them were closer friends than before. Gwen also accepted that Arthur and she would never have the same relationship as before; he was still the King and despite being formally pardoned; mud still stuck to her name.

This acceptance of what mustn't be was probably why she was so shocked one evening when Arthur surprised her in the smithy while she was repairing his sword. He didn't say anything; he just kissed her. The kiss told her what words could not. It that told Gwen that Arthur not only forgave her but he trusted her again.

**AN: I started writing this last night after watching Merlin on BBC iPlayer and sat up until 2am attempting to write some before finishing it this morning. This probably won't happen in the series but I'd like to think it does. As Lucius Malfoy would say in A Very Potter Sequel; 'It's not over yet.'**


End file.
